


Art Class and Christmas

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The fluffiest fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: Prompt: "I came into the classroom 20 mins early and here you are dancing to ‘All I Want For Christmas is You’ with a yard ruler"





	Art Class and Christmas

Virgil had wanted to get to class really early today: like, forty minutes early. He wanted to just have some alone time to work on his art project before everyone got there and made him anxious to even work. But, of course, life wasn’t that easy.

He was only half paying attention when he walked through the door to the art room; there was some sort of music playing from nearby, but he was far too focused on not tripping to absorb any of the words or notes. Virgil made a beeline for the storage room when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

_Oh, shit. What if it’s a murderer?_

Before the person could notice, Virgil slipped into the storage room. He poked his head out the opening to see who it was and…  _Oh my god!_

It was none other than the one and only Roman Sanders, most popular guy at school and total jock. Not only that, but he was singing “All I Want for Christmas is You” and using a yardstick as a microphone, dancing around the classroom dramatically. Virgil couldn’t help but stare at the dancing senior. Roman was known in the drama program for being the best dancer. Well, honestly, he was the best at  _everything_  in drama: acting, singing, dancing, and even painting when he helped crew.

Not to mention that Roman had on the most ungodly Christmas sweater in existence. It was red and gold with the words “A prince has got to sleigh!” and a picture of a sleigh stitched on it. Tacky couldn’t even begin to describe the monstrosity. The only saving grace of the outfit was the matching red and gold makeup.

“I know that I am quite irresistible, but it’s rude to stare, Hot Topic.” Roman’s sudden words shocked Virgil out of his thoughts, which ultimately made him lose his balance and fall to the ground.

“Aw, you think I’m hot,” Virgil teased, using sarcasm to cover up for his embarrassing situation. Roman made his way over to the fallen junior and extended a hand. All he got in response was a confused look, as if Virgil didn’t understand what he was doing.

“I’m trying to help you up, Misery Business,” Roman said with a laugh. Virgil clasped the taller boy’s hand and heaved himself up. When Roman didn’t let go, however, Virgil gave another confused glance.

“Aha! My master plan to hold your hand has worked!” the actor proclaimed.

Virgil couldn’t help but groan. “Come on, Prince Charming. You can do better than that!” He wasn’t some fair maiden that could easily be won over by some stupid stunt. The butterflies that were most definitely not in his stomach fluttered ever so slightly as Roman let go.

“You know of the five senses?”

Virgil blinked. “Uh, yeah?”

“Perfect! We’ve got sight, smell, sound.” Roman gestured at his respective features as he listed those three. “Touch.” He placed his hands on Virgil’s waist and pulled the junior closer. “And taste.” Roman bent his head down, gently kissing Virgil.

It took several moments of pure shock before Virgil realized neither of them had pulled away, but as soon as he did, he ripped himself back. He ran his fingers quickly through his hair, trying to regulate his breathing. That was certainly unexpected. Well, unexpected wasn’t  _really_  the correct word, but Virgil’s mind was racing far too fast to think of something more appropriate.

“Woah, Virgil, are you alright? You look like you’re going to pass out. Oh, shit. Panic attacks—how could I forget? What did Logan day? Uh… Uh… Breathing! In for seven, hold for eight, out for four. With me, now.” Roman’s voice was rushed as he desperately tried to help. It was his fault, after all, so he needed to clean up his mess. Virgil shook his head and let out he breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“I just—You just—What the fuck?” Roman, total popular boy and textbook definition of gorgeous, kissed Virgil, emo disaster with anxiety issues that could beat out anyone in an instant. This has to be a  _dream_ ; this shit was supposed to be saved for movies!

“I’m a pretty great kisser, aren’t I?” Ro teased, shooting Virgil his signature grin.

“That was fucking incredible,” Virgil dazedly mumbled. “Do it again.”

A light chuckle escaped Roman. “Well, I can’t just say no to such a demand!” He gently stroked Verge’s cheek, cupping his hand on the junior’s chin. His eyes flicked to the other boy’s lips, and he grinned even wider. “Red lipstick looks awfully good on you. Good thing I can help you apply more.”

Virgil rolled his eyes before taking matters into his own hands, guiding Roman’s face to his. This kiss was deeper this time; Virgil actually owned up to his crush on Roman freaking Sanders. At first, the older teen seemed shocked by the sudden burst of confidence, but he easily melted into the flow of the kiss. It was a perfect moment; Christmas music blared in the background as Roman gently stroked the back of Virgil’s neck and Virgil curled his fingers in Roman’s hair.

For five glorious minutes, they stood in the middle of the art room making out. When Roman finally pulled away, he grinned at the mess of red lipstick on Virgil. The same smudges would be on his face he was sure, but it wasn’t something two minutes and a makeup wipe couldn’t fix.

_Oh god! Logan._

“Fuck! I forgot to do something. Give me three minutes; I’ll be right back.” Roman quickly pecked Virgil’s lips before speed walking out the door and down the hall a few meters. He took out his phone and dialed his best friend.

“Roman? I thought you were going to be decorating the art room this morning. Why are you calling? No, Patton, you aren’t allowed to wear pajamas to school… Because you’re in kindergarten now, and you have to start to wear big boy clothes to school. You know this,” Logan’s distressed voice carried through the speakers sharply.

“I was, but Logan guess what!” Roman squealed.

Logan’s eye roll was almost audible. “What did you do this time?”

“ _I KISSED THE CUTE BOY IN MY ART CLASS!_ ”

“Okay, Roman, the shouting was quite unnecessary. If you are only calling about trivial things, then please call me back. I’m trying to get a five year old ready for—Patton, no! I saw you sneak that stuffed animal into your backpack; we can’t have one getting dirty and the school having to call me to get you because you’re sobbing.”

“Can I talk to Pat? I haven’t seen him in ages.”

“Fine. But do keep it brief.”

There were some shuffling sounds as the phone was transferred from one hand to a tiny pair of them. The microphone clinked a few times against Patton’s glasses before he finally got it up to his ear right.

“Roman!”

Roman’s heart almost melted. “Hey, buddy! How’s it going?”

“It’s goin’ real good, but Logan won’t let me bring the aminamals to school!”

“I’m sorry to hear about that, Pat. How about if you get ready for him without fuss, I’ll get you something you can bring out with you?”

“Okay!”

More shuffling sounds came through the speakers as Logan took his phone back. “Thanks. He was starting to drive me up the wall. Now, you were talking about Virgil?”

“Yeah! So I was in the art room singing to Christmas music, and he must’ve come in when I wasn’t paying attention. I saw him peeking from the storage room, so I jokingly called him Hot Topic, and he joked that I called him hot. I, of course, flirted with him and then he told me to up my gameandwekissedandholy _shit_ Loganhe’sreallygreatatmakingoutandfuckinghellhehassoftskinandhairandI’min _love!_ ”

“You’re lucky that you’re not on speaker phone and Patton can’t hear your potty mouth,” Logan mumbled. “I assume you won’t be picking me up today?”

“No, sorry. I just wanted to catch you before I was too late.”

“Alright. Bye, Roman.”

“Bye!”

Roman hung up the phone and immediately went back to the classroom. Virgil had taken a seat on one of the tables with his legs crossed. He typed swiftly at his phone, not even looking up when Roman slid his arm around his waist.

“Oh, come on, Lady Nyx!” Roman pouted. “Didn’t our time together get me out of the cold shoulder?”

“First of all, Nyx is a goddess and wouldn’t appreciate you calling her a ‘lady.’ Second,” Virgil finally looked up, though there was a fire in them that wasn’t there before. “Your prank can end now. Jokes on me, right? You made me feel special for the whole of five minutes, and now you can ditch me like last season’s heels.”

Roman gaped at his darker counterpart for a few seconds. “Do you really think I’m that vain?” Virgil only quirked his eyebrow. “Fine. If you won’t believe me, I know someone who will.” He reached into his pocket and took out his phone, wiggling it slightly in the air before dialing a number. Roman out the call on speaker phone as soon as the other picked up.

“Hey, Ro. I’m kinda in the middle of cooking breakfast; is it okay if I put you on speaker?” There was a loud slam and a stifled expletive.

“Yeah. You’re on speaker, too.”

“Fantastic.” The phone could be heard clattering on the countertop.

“Is it okay if I interrogate you for a minute?”

The voice faltered. “Yes?”

“Perfect! What’s your name, mon ami?”

“Logan?”

“Full name.”

“Logan Pearce.”

“And what grade are you in?”

“I’m a senior, same as you…”

Virgil cut in. “Is there a reason behind this, or are you just wasting my time?”

“There’s a point; just give me a second.” Roman have Verge an exasperated look. Virgil stuck his tongue out but ultimately stayed quiet. “Logan, what did I just announce to you in our previous phone call?”

“You quote-unquote ‘kissed the cute boy’ in your art class.”

A tiny voice interrupted the conversation. “Wait, Roman likes a boy? But  _he’s_  a boy.”

“Yes, Patton, but boys can like boys and girls can like girls if they wish,” Logan explained.

“Does that mean  _I_  can like a boy?” The child said excitedly.

“Of course, sweetheart!” Roman’s voice was soft and kind.

“That’s awesome!”

“Yes, Pat. It’s very awesome. Now Logan, how much do I like this boy?”

“From how often you ramble on about him, I’d say quite a bit.”

“Final question: what is this boy’s name?”

“Virgil Summers, I believe.”

“Alright. Thanks, Lo! I’ll see you later.”

“Bye.”

Roman ended the call and looked up at Virgil, who was anxiously tapping his legs with his fingers. “So? Does that suffice?”

“He could be lying… I don’t know that you haven’t told him to say that stuff.” Virgil’s tone was hushed, as though he was too embarrassed by his own unlikeableness to speak up.

“For goodness sake, Virgil! I like you! Really like you. For  _you_. I desperately want to date you, and that isn’t a common occurrence. Please just believe me.” Roman was practically begging for Virgil to see his passion. It wasn’t working… it wasn’t  _working!_

“I believe you,” Verge whispered, his gaze falling to the floor.

“What?”

“I, uh… I believe you, Roman. I’m sorry for doubting you.” He was stupid. Not everybody was evil, yet Virgil went and doubted each person he met. He’d avoided making any fucking friends because he was too  _afraid_  of them. And now he’d gone and fucked it up with the one guy who liked him.

Roman chuckled, lightly lifting Virgil’s chin with his fingertips. “In your defense, I understand why you’d doubt my endeavors. I have never made an attempt to speak to you before today, so how would you know that I was being sincere?”

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

The two just stared at each other as the seconds passed. It was an agonizing moment, neither of them wanting to make the first move, before Virgil finally slipped himself off the table and hugged Roman tightly.

Someone was there for him now, and that was enough.


End file.
